


Diary Tales

by 1221bookworm



Series: TLC ShipWeeks 2018 [7]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: A second generation view of our favorite couples written in her diary.





	Diary Tales

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Free week for TLC ShipWeeks is almost over, and we are ending with a bang on Fairytale. I can’t wait to see what everyone else comes up with. Here’s my contribution-A quick look into a child’s view of life and romance. 
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t own the Lunar Chronicles. Or their stories. I just get to play with retelling their stories.

Dear Diary, 

I am surrounded by fairy tales. Auntie Winter says I should look for the magic in everything, and I’m pretty sure I’ve found it right here on my parents farm. 

Uncle Thorne says that we live a picturesque life. I think that’s the same thing Auntie Winter means, even if Uncle Thorne says it isn’t. (Uncle Thorne won’t admit he agrees with anyone, unless maybe it’s Auntie Cress.) 

Mama wouldn’t agree. She’s always pointing out the hard blood, sweat, and tears she puts into this farm. She tries to get Papa to agree with her, but he just gives her a goofy grin and says he enjoys farm life. That makes Mama exasperated, and she says Papa’s just trying to get a kiss. (Sometimes she gives him one anyway when she thinks we aren’t looking. I know because I’ve seen.) 

Isn’t that so romantic?? They are still very much in love. I can only hope to be as lucky someday. 

But I have good role models. Aunt Cinder even got to marry a prince - well, maybe he technically wasn’t a prince anymore, but it just sounds so much more romantic. I mean, if that’s not a fairytale ending what is? And Uncle Kai is just so down to Earth - maybe because he traveled to Luna and back, he decided he likes Earth so much better. 

Uncle Thorne says he’ll take us all to Luna someday (the day that Mama allows us on the Rampion, that is. When he’s the pilot, anyway.) He and Auntie Cress do lots of traveling - Auntie Cress has a whole museum of artifacts she’s collected. And someday, I’m going to get my pick of souvenirs from that room. I’ve already got a list of my first and second choices, but they brought back so many cool things this time I may have to update my list. 

I think I’ll go find Auntie Winter and ask her to help me. Or, Uncle Jacin. He’s so knowledgeable about everything. And he’s always been nice to me - Conrad thinks he’s to stiff. Maybe because I’m his first niece I get special treatment. And I have a better nickname. I’m Freckles and he’s Bean Pole. I don’t think Conrad will ever forgive him. 

But that’s not my problem. He can get his nose back in joint on his own time. 

I better stop ‘cuz my hand is getting tired. And I have to go do my chores. Mama says the chickens won’t lay good eggs if they aren’t fed at the same time every day. I think she’s making it up. I’ll have to ask Uncle Jacin to explain the science of it to me. Or maybe Auntie Cress could help me find research to disprove Mama’s theory. 

Well, good night diary. 

Anabella


End file.
